The 15th Annual Hunger Games
by Predivan
Summary: Welcome to a time in Panem before Katniss, Peeta, and the rest of your beloved characters. This is a SYOT, and it is OPEN! It is not first come first serve, so take your time making those exceptional tributes. Rated T for language and violence. Could be bumped to M if I feel inclined.
1. Welcome to Hell, Tribute Instruction

Welcome to Hell

_Point of View of Kronos Nero, Head Gamemaker_

"Now listen here. For those of you who are new, the next few weeks are the tribute selection weeks. You will work tirelessly day and night preparing lists of tributes for me," my voice booms throughout the circular room before me. My highly qualified Gamemakers sprawl below me, each at a respective station. Each of the twelve sets of eyes are trained directly at me. "Now, does anyone have any important questions before you get to work?"

Near the back of the control room a hand tentatively rises into sight. It's most definitely one of the newer recruits. None of my older Gamemakers would never dare ask a questions.

"Yes, what would you like to know?"

"Sir, we actually select the tributes?" the Gamemaker quietly asks. A collective annoyed sigh fills the room. As _if _the tributes were random.

What, you actually though the tributes were picked _at _the Reaping?

Ha!

We have been fooling the public for years about our ways of selection! We have the process down to a science. We pick potential tributes to put in. We try to mix up different personality types, to keep it interesting of course. These potentials go to probability experts, who weigh different factors such amount of tesserae, age, relatives, and so on. They make this batch just slightly off from the probable "perfect" batch. We don't want any of those geniuses from Three catching on, now do we? It is then sent up to President Blade, who has final say on everything.

"You, leave," I call out to the complete idiot who somehow made what I consider my cream of my crop. To his left, another first year lets out a hushed chuckle.

"And as for you," I point at the bothersome interrupter, "you get to take over the loudmouth's district until I can find a suitably replacement. Now all of you, get to work. I want five potentials from each district in the next twenty-four days."

With that, I exit the room. Now's time for the hellish part of my job; meeting with the president himself.

* * *

Hello all! I hope you enjoyed that little mini chapter! In fact, I hope most of you read it since it hints at the type of tributes I want. But incase you didn't read it, I will have some **guidelines on my profile**, which is **also** where the **tribute form will be**. Make sure you fill it out and send it to me via INBOX.

INBOX.

INBOX.

INBOX.

Do I make myself clear?


	2. Time's Are Tough, First Tribute List

**Time's Are Tough**

_Point of View of Kronos Nero_

Fools.

Utter fools!

My former Gamemakers would of already found _half _of the tributes they were asked to find. That's five out of ten. How many have these idiots found by now? Five. The eleven of them _together_ are pulling the weight of _one_ retiree.

"Sir. Sir? I to ask you something," the Gamemaker in charge of District 1 interrupts my inner rant.

"Yes. What is it?"

"Why are we even bothering with these three districts? This whole volunteering trend has become a yearly thing. I don't see why it matters who we pick if they won't even be in the games."

God help these fools before I snap their necks.

"You're done. Out of my Control Room. If you're that stupid to realize ever pick effects the probability, then you do not deserve to be in my presence."

* * *

**Shorter mini-chapter today, but I didn't plan on writing one this soon. Anyways, please keep those tributes coming! I'm running pretty short! Remember, it is not first come first serve, so even if you see a number in the spot you want, go ahead and submit! I'm also looking for escorts, so submit those too!**

* * *

**Current Amount of Submitted Tributes**

District 1

Girls: 0

Boys: 0

District 2

Girls: 1

Boys: 0

District 3

Girls: 1

Boys: 0

District 4

Girls: 2

Boys: 0

District 5

Girls: 0

Boys: 0

District 6

Girls: 0

Boys: 0

District 7

Girls: 1

Boys: 0

District 8

Girls: 0

Boys: 0

District 9

Girls: 0

Boys: 0

District 10

Girls: 0

Boys: 0

District 11

Girls: 0

Boys: 0

District 12

Girls: 0

Boys: 0


End file.
